The Opaque Sky
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: Dapatkah langit itu berubah jingga? Agar yang terlihat hanya siluetmu, agar tak dapat lagi kulihat tangismu.. SasuSaku/ Drabble


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

The Opaque Sky

Sasuke menatap langit yang buram, ia merasakan rintik air yang jatuh jarang-jarang. Tak begitu deras, tak begitu keras menghantam wajahnya, namun cukup untuk meredakan rasa panas di kulitnya.

Terasa sejuk dan melegakan, ia tak tahu karena apa. Apakah karena perang sudah berakhir? Karena bau khas yang feminim yang sering ia cium bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Atau karena seorang gadis yang kini tengah menyentuhnya? Tangan gadis ini halus, meski ia tahu sekuat apa gadis ini. Tangannya hangat, hangat karena chakra yang ia alirkan melalui dada Sasuke. Chakranya hangat, ia berkelindan dalam sel-sel tubuhnya. Membuat luka dalam tubuh Sasuke berangsur hilang, membuat tubuhnya terasa nyaman.

Sasuke menatap wajah gadis itu, ia terlihat cemas, namun cukup tegar untuk menyembunyikannya. Matanya yang berwarna emerald berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dilakukannya. Sesekali Sasuke menatap mata itu dan tenggelam di dalamnya, tenggelam ke dalam kenangan masa lalu mereka. Mata itu yang selalu berbinar ketika melihatnya, mata itu seringkali cemas, seringkali berair karena tangisan. Sekarang ia bisa melihat mata itu kembali. Setelah segala hal yang ia alami, setelah segala proses yang panjang. Gadis ini semakin kuat, gadis ini...

"Tolong bertahanlah!" gadis ini meraung, menggeretakkan giginya. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. Lagi-lagi ia membuatnya menangis. Lagi-lagi..

"Sas-suke!"

Gadis ini berusaha sekuat tenaga, Sasuke tahu. Ia berusaha mengalirkan chakranya secepat mungkin, sebanyak mungkin agar ia tak mati. Sasuke sendiri sudah pasrah, jika ia mati nanti ia mungkin tak akan menyesal. Ia tak akan menyesal karena hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah gadis ini.

Ia tak yakin apakah ia akan selamat, lukanya terlalu parah, terlalu dalam dan hampir mengenai jantungnya. Dadanya sakit, sangat sakit. Ia bahkan takut tak bisa lagi menggerakannya. Apa mungkin Tuhan sudah merindukannya?

Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya, ia menatap mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Mayat yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Neji Hyuuga. Yang dikerumuni orang-orang yang dikenalnya, mereka menangis dan mungkin belum sanggup mengangkat jasadnya. Orang-orang yang bertahan lalu-lalang mencari korban yang selamat. Mengevakuasi korban meninggal, dan para medis berpencar untuk mengobati para shinobi yang terluka secepat mereka bisa. Tak ada waktu jikalau harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit, mereka bisa mati kapan saja. Ia juga, ia juga bisa mati kapan saja. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia layak untuk hidup? Setelah semua yang dilakukannya, apakah ia layak?

"Sasuke-kun!" gadis ini berteriak, ia panik setengah mati menatap Sasuke yang muntah darah. Gadis ini segera mengangkat tubuh lelaki ini agar ia bisa duduk. Gadis ini dengan sabar mengelap wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi darah. Ia menahan tangis ketika mengelap pipi, leher dan dadanya. Hujan semakin lebat dan bau anyir perlahan menghilang terguyur harumnya hujan.

"Hujan sudah terlalu deras!" kata gadis ini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya, meski ia tahu dirinya ketakutan setengah mati. "a-aku akan membawamu ke tenda!"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau aku mati, biarkan aku mati di sini," kata Sasuke. "aku tak punya cukup kehormatan untuk hidup, aku tak cukup berjasa untuk diselamatkan!"

Gadis ini mengusap air matanya, lalu menggeleng keras-keras.

"Tidak!" kata Sakura. "kau, Itachi, Obito, Rin dan semua klan Uchiha adalah korban! Pengorbanan klanmu tidak bisa dibayar dengan apapun! Kau tidak layak mati! D-dan aku yakin, Itachi pasti ingin kau terus hidup, dia mengorbankan segalanya untuk melihatmu hidup! Kau-"

Gadis ini menghentikan ucapannya, ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Lelaki ini tengah tersenyum, senyum yang biasa ia lihat dulu. Senyuman khas Uchihanya yang arogan. Senyuman terakhir ketika lelaki ini meninggalkan desa sekian tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia akan mati tersenyum atau apa? Tetapi ia tersenyum karena perasaan yang luar biasa dalam dadanya, perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sejak orang tuanya meninggal dan sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ia hanya senang, senang karena gadis ini ada di sini. Ia senang gadis ini mencemaskannya, gadis ini menyentuhnya dan ia menyemangatinya. Gadis ini terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya. Ia menatap gadis ini lagi, pandangannya melembut. Sakura...

"Arigatou.."

*The End*


End file.
